Notre beau sapin
by Petite Maraudeuse
Summary: Drago et Ginny ont promis à Scorpius qu'ils iraient chercher leur sapin de Noël. Et quand on promet quelque chose à Scorpius... il faut le faire !


Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Ça fait des mois que je n'ai rien publié, l'inspiration m'a plus ou moins quittée... Je me suis donc lancé le défi d'écrire un p'tit OS spécial Noël et le voilà ! J'adore le couple Drago/Ginny donc je me suis dit que ça m'aiderait pour écrire. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Sur ce je vous souhaite un merveilleux Noël et je vous retrouve peut-être pour le nouvel an avec un nouvel OS (cette fois, si je l'écris, ça sera sur les Maraudeurs haha !) Allez, bonne lecture et encore joyeux Noël !

* * *

 **Notre beau sapin**

« Papa, Maman ! Debout ! Vous aviez dit qu'on irait chercher le sapin aujourd'hui ! Allez !

Scorpius Malfoy était réveillé depuis déjà une heure et se tournait dans tous les sens dans son lit. Après tout, ses parents lui avaient bien dit et redit lorsqu'il leur avait demandé qu'ils iraient chercher le sapin tous les trois aujourd'hui. C'est donc en trombe – et sans frapper – qu'il était entré dans la chambre et tambourinait son père pour qu'il se lève enfin.

\- Scorpius, arrête de me frapper… marmonna Drago avant d'enfouir sa tête sous l'oreiller. Le petit garçon ne lui faisait pas mal du haut de ses trois ans et demi, mais il était sept heures du matin. Et se faire réveiller par une petite tornade blonde avec une voix fluette…

\- Allez Drago, fais-lui plaisir et lève-toi, on lui a promis d'y aller tous les trois. Fit Ginny en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts.

\- C'est bien parce que c'est toi qui demande. Répondit l'intéressé en souriant. Allez bonhomme, file dans la salle de bain, je te rejoins ! Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Scorpius en s'asseyant au bord du lit pour s'étirer.

\- Je vais me lever aussi de toute manière, je ne réussirai pas à me rendormir.

\- Tu as besoin de repos, Gi-

\- Je me suis bien assez reposée comme ça ! Coupa l'intéressée. Je suis enceinte mais pas sur le point d'accoucher tout de même !

\- Comme tu voudras… soupira son mari en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- PAPAAAAAA ! Je me suis barbouillé, je t'attends ! Fit la voix de Scorpius dans le couloir.

\- J'arrive mon fils ! Et on dit _dé_ barbouillé, pas barbouillé ! Rit-il en sortant de la chambre sans oublier de lancer un clin d'œil à sa femme.

Cette dernière sourit et se releva à son tour avant de s'étirer et de poser une main sur son ventre rond.

\- Bonjour, petit être, j'espère que tu as bien dormi, toi aussi… en attendant ton grand frère a décidé d'aller chercher le sapin de Noël donc je pense qu'on ne risque pas de se rendormir, tous les deux. Ginny se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux, geste qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire sans utiliser de magie. Le fait de découvrir le paysage extérieur tout en laissant la lumière entrer par la fenêtre faisait partie de ses petits moments de bonheur au quotidien. Ce matin-là, en ouvrant les rideaux, la jeune femme découvrit une étendue blanche immaculée. Une étincelle d'émerveillement fit son apparition dans son regard. Elle avait toujours adoré la neige.

Le rire enfantin de Scorpius la sortit de sa contemplation. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un fils comme lui. Drago avait tenu à ne pas l'élever comme lui-même avait pu l'être et Ginny avait décidé de prendre exemple sur ses parents, ce qui faisait du petit garçon un fils aimé et choyé. C'est donc sur ces pensées qu'elle enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où ses ''hommes'' avaient l'air de bien rire.

\- Ça va les garçons, vous vous en sortez ? Demanda-t-elle, amusée, en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte.

\- Oh oui maman, papa me raconte la fois où tatie Hermione lui a mis un poing dans la figure ! Répondit Scorpius avec un grand sourire tandis que son père lui enfilait un pantalon.

\- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler quelques fois… Drago et Ginny échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long sur cette histoire qui faisait autant partie des bons que des mauvais souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécus à Poudlard.

\- Allez bonhomme, on va manger maintenant ! S'exclama le père de famille en se relevant.

\- Ouais ! J'ai faim ! Répondit le petit garçon en courant hors de la pièce. Ses parents échangèrent un nouveau regard souriant. Drago s'approcha de sa femme, posa une main délicate sur son ventre rond et l'embrassa amoureusement sur le front. Ils s'étaient battus contre leurs amis et leur famille pour leur faire accepter leur couple, mais ils étaient à présent heureux. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées avaient rendu leur amour encore plus fort.

Quelques instants plus tard, la petite famille était réunie autour de la table de la cuisine et prenait le petit-déjeuner. Scorpius ne cessait de babiller, tout heureux qu'il était d'aller chercher le traditionnel sapin de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il remonta dans la salle de bain se brosser les dents. Drago et Ginny rangèrent le couvert en un coup de baguette et le jeune homme surveilla le lavage de la vaisselle tandis que la rouquine montait voir son fils.

En montant les escaliers, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne voyait vraiment plus ses pieds, cachés par sa grossesse. Elle laissa échapper un rire, se rappelant les paroles de Fleur à propos du fait que l'on ne voyait plus le monde de la même manière lorsque l'on était enceinte.

\- Tu as fini, Scorpius ? Demanda-t-elle, arrivée en haut.

\- Oui maman ! Je peux redescendre voir papa ?

\- Bien sûr, mon chat. Vas-y.

\- Merci ! » Répondit le petit garçon avant de courir en bas.

Une heure après, lorsque la petite famille fut prête à partir et emmitouflée dans d'épaisses capes, elle sortit de la maison. Ginny voulait profiter des derniers jours où elle avait le droit de transplaner et c'est donc ainsi qu'ils se rendirent tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse, Scorpius accroché au cou de son père. Arrivés devant le _Chaudron baveur_ , ils entrèrent en saluant Tom, le barman et traversèrent le bar afin de rejoindre le mur qui donnait accès à la rue sorcière.

L'esprit de Noël se faisait ressentir : tous les commerçants avaient décoré leurs vitrines de petits lutins animés, de neige et autres étoiles filantes. Scorpius s'émerveillait devant chacune d'elle. Il s'arrêta devant l'enseigne de Florian Fortarôme et ouvrit des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Les habituels cornets et pots de glace avaient laissé la place à une fontaine de chocolat qui changeait de teinte toutes les dix secondes, selon le parfum qu'il prenait. Le petit garçon se tourna vers ses parents et ouvrit la bouche.

« On s'arrêtera au retour, si tu veux. Le devança Ginny.

\- Merci maman ! S'exclama l'intéressé en levant les bras pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme se baissa et son fils lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

\- On est repartis les garçons ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant. Je voudrais en profiter pour passer voir George et Mr. Ollivander comme on est là.

\- Mr. Ollivander ? Demanda Drago. Il n'est pas encore parti à la retraite ?

\- Il _devait_ partir. George m'a dit qu'il n'arrive pas à se résoudre à laisser sa boutique donc il reste encore un peu, le temps que son apprentie se sente prête à reprendre seule.

\- Oh. Je vois. Eh bien allons le voir dans ce cas, je commence à avoir les doigts qui gèlent. Pas toi, Scorpius ?

\- Non, ça va ! Tu veux mes gants papa ? Répondit l'intéressé, soucieux de vouloir préserver son père.

\- Non, bonhomme, c'est bon. Ça ira mieux en marchant.

La petite famille se mit donc en route. Arrivée devant chez Ollivander's, Ginny poussa la porte et fit entrer Scorpius tandis que Drago fermait la marche. Un tintement se fit entendre au-dessus de leur tête et de la neige magique tomba du plafond.

\- Bienvenue chez Ollivander's, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Fit une jeune femme brune derrière le comptoir.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes venus saluer Mr. Ollivander. Répondit Ginny avec un sourire.

\- D'accord, je vais le chercher dans ce cas ! Lança la vendeuse en s'éloignant dans les rayons. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, accompagnée du vieil homme.

\- Oh, la jeune famille Malfoy ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Nous voulions vous transmettre nos vœux pour Noël et la nouvelle année, Mr. Ollivander. Et prendre de vos nouvelles. Répondit Ginny en souriant.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, Ginny. Cela me fait plaisir. Et vous, Scorpius, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je… bien, monsieur. Fit timidement l'intéressé en se cachant derrière la jambe de son père.

\- Il est toujours intimidé en rentrant chez vous. Sourit Drago. Mais il parle souvent de la boutique, il a hâte de venir vous voir pour recevoir sa baguette.

\- C'est le rêve de tout jeune sorcier, Drago. Je me souviens bien de votre visage émerveillé la première fois que vous êtes entré ici avec votre mère… même si vous le cachiez avec un apparent mépris.

L'intéressé sourit maladroitement et dévia le sujet de conversation. Ils discutèrent encore quelques instant et la petite famille prit congé en souhaitant de bonnes fêtes au maître des lieux et à son apprentie. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans le plus grand magasin de la rue, _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux_. La neige qui était tombée donnait un côté encore plus drôle à la devanture : l'immense mannequin qui soulevait et reposait son chapeau faisait régulièrement tomber la neige qui s'était déposée dessus sur les passants, ce qui donnait lieu à des scènes plutôt amusantes. Ginny sourit en voyant la scène. Elle soupçonna d'ailleurs son frère d'avoir jeté un sort à cette neige pour qu'elle se renouvelle régulièrement. Drago sourit également et Scorpius, lui, éclata de rire. Il fut cette fois le premier à ouvrir la porte, suivi de près par ses parents.

Cependant, tous les trois n'allèrent pas bien loin : il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était quasiment impossible de se déplacer. Drago prit Scorpius dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin, Ginny sur ses talons.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous les trois ! S'exclama une voix derrière la jeune femme qui la fit sursauter.

\- George ! Ne me fais pas peur comme ça enfin ! Répondit-elle en se retournant pour faire face à son frère.

\- Oh ça va, d'habitude tu ne sursautes pas. Sourit le rouquin en la prenant dans ses bras. Ça va ? Ajouta-t-il en desserrant son étreinte.

\- Toujours ! Et-

\- Tonton George ! S'exclama Scorpius derrière sa mère.

\- Ah ! Te voilà mon blondinet préféré ! Rit George en l'attrapant. Et toi Drago, comment vas-tu ? Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui a trop de monde qui le regarde… Répondit l'intéressé à voix basse.

\- Allez suivez-moi, on sera plus tranquilles dans l'arrière-boutique.

Les trois adultes et le petit garçon se dirigèrent donc vers le fond du magasin où, effectivement, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde. George reposa Scorpius à terre et commença à préparer du thé tout en désignant de la tête la table et les chaises qui se trouvaient derrière lui pour que ses invités s'assoient.

\- Vous faites donc déjà vos courses de Noël ? Je ne vous attendais pas avant demain ou après-demain !

\- Ouh la non, pas encore ! S'exclama Ginny pendant qu'elle enlevait la cape de son fils et l'accrochait avec la sienne d'un coup de baguette au porte-manteau. On vient chercher un sapin avant qu'ils ne soient tous partis.

\- Et parce qu'on a promis à Scorpius d'aller en acheter un aujourd'hui, aussi… Ajouta Drago discrètement avec un clin d'œil au petit garçon.

\- Je vois… Attention, chaud devant ! Fit George en faisant léviter quatre tasses et une théière vers la table. Un peu de thé de Noël que j'ai acheté chez Florian, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

\- Il a une fontaine à chocolat aussi, tu l'as vue tonton George ?

\- Oui mon grand, je l'ai vue… et c'est pour ça que je lui en ai acheté de quoi remplir quelques tasses ! Répondit ''tonton George'' en se tournant vers son neveu, une tasse remplie de chocolat chaud sur lequel flottaient des minis-marshmallows dans la main gauche.

\- Ouah, merci tonton ! S'exclama Scorpius en tapant dans ses mains tandis que sa boisson volait vers lui.

\- Tu nous a devancés sur ce coup, grand frère. Sourit Ginny.

\- Que veux-tu, je connais mes neveux et nièces par coeur et je savais que vous passeriez cette semaine.

\- Au moins on peut dire que tu sais gâter les enfants, toi. Fit Drago en servant le thé pendant que son beau-frère s'asseyait.

\- J'ai plutôt intérêt, vu le magasin dont je suis le patron ! Tu imagines ce que ça serait sinon ?

\- Dit comme ça, effectivement.

Tous quatre discutèrent pendant une bonne heure de choses et d'autres tout en savourant leur boisson. Ginny et Drago savaient que cela faisait du bien à George. Il pensait moins à Fred lorsque sa famille ou ses amis étaient là. Même si Angelina s'efforçait de le rendre heureux par tous les moyens, le manque de son jumeau se faisait ressentir chaque jour. Lorsque Scorpius avait été en âge de comprendre ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, il contribuait aussi du mieux qu'il pouvait au bonheur de son oncle qui le lui rendait bien.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je veux vous chasser mais… vous avez un sapin à trouver et moi j'ai des clients à satisfaire !

\- Oh oui, le sapin ! Confirma Scorpius. Son père fit léviter leurs capes vers eux et aida son fils à attacher la sienne tandis que Ginny embrassait son frère.

\- On se voit à Noël au Terrier, hein ? Lui souffla-t-elle.

\- Oui, promis. Mais tu peux repasser me voir avant si tu veux, hein. N'oublie pas.

\- Je m'échapperai de la maison dans la semaine, promis. Tu es toujours le bienvenu aussi.

\- Merci petite sœur.

Drago donna ensuite une accolade à son beau-frère et Scorpius sauta dans les bras de son oncle en le remerciant à nouveau pour le chocolat chaud. La jeune famille Malfoy se fraya ensuite un chemin parmi les nombreux clients de la boutique et réussit à sortir sur le Chemin de Traverse.

\- Allez, cette fois c'est la bonne, on va chercher le sapin ! S'exclama Ginny avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Drago tout en prenant la main de Scorpius.

\- Tu es sûre que tu n'as personne d'autre à aller voir ? Ironisa gentiment son mari.

\- Non, plus personne ! Et toi ?

\- Non plus.

\- On peut y aller alors Maman ? Demanda Scorpius en tirant sa mère par la main.

\- Oui, allez. Répondit l'intéressée en avançant. Drago suivit sa femme et son fils en souriant. Cette fois, il ne se souciait pas des regards froids qui se posaient parfois sur lui. Il n'avait pas à payer pour les erreurs de son père. Si les gens ne savaient pas faire la différence, c'était leur problème.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant un magasin spécialisé dans les décorations et les sapins. Ils entrèrent et furent surpris de voir qu'il y avait peu de monde à l'intérieur.

\- Bonjour messieurs-dame, puis-je vous être utile ? Lança une jeune femme blonde en avançant vers eux.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Répondit Ginny. Nous venons acheter un sapin.

\- Bien sûr ! Voulez-vous un grand ou un petit ?

\- Eh bien… l'idéal serait qu'il passe la porte sans trop de problèmes. Fit Drago.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous en montrer quelques-uns. Répondit la vendeuse. Ils commencèrent donc un tour de boutique. Après quelques instants, l'attention de Scorpius et de son père fut retenue par un sapin ni trop grand, ni trop petit, ni trop garni d'épines, ni pas assez. En fait, il était _parfait_.

\- Nous prendrons donc celui-ci. Conclut Drago après avoir convaincu Ginny que ''oui, il logera _largement_ à la place où on met le sapin habituellement''.

\- Parfait ! Fit la vendeuse. Elle réduit l'arbre à une taille comparable à celle d'un bonzaï et le tendit à Scorpius qui le serra contre lui. Un sortilège d'agrandissement suffira à lui rendre sa taille normale. Ajouta la jeune femme à l'adresse de Ginny.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup. Répondit cette dernière. Elle paya et la petite famille prit congé en sortant du magasin.

\- Alors Scorpius, heureux ? Demanda Drago.

\- Oh oui ! S'exclama le petit garçon. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à le décorer !

\- Allez, c'est parti ! On retourne au _Chaudron baveur_ et on transplane à la maison !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait : une fois passés par le bar, ils atterrirent devant la maison. Ginny sentit tout à coup la fatigue l'envahir mais elle ne le montra pas. Connaissant Drago, il l'obligerait à s'allonger pendant qu'il décorerait le sapin avec Scorpius. C'est donc sans rien dire qu'elle entra dans la maison avec eux et s'assit sur le canapé après avoir retiré sa cape tandis que Drago rendait sa taille normale au sapin. Il le plaça du mieux qu'il put sous les rires de son fils et de sa femme.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, vous voulez bien me le dire ? Demanda-t-il finalement, les mains sur les hanches et les cheveux ébouriffés.

\- Comment te dire… hoqueta Ginny. Toi qui réussis tout du premier coup d'habitude, on te voit te battre avec ce sapin qui n'en demandait pas tant et c'est… plutôt drôle.

\- Oh ça va hein, pour une fois que j'essaye de faire quelque chose sans magie pour ne pas tout bousculer dans la maison…

\- Ne te vexe pas, Drago. Au moins tu nous fait rire, ton fils et moi ! Répondit Ginny en se levant pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari. Je vais chercher les décorations et je reviens ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air étonné du grand blond.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'arrière de la maison en posant une main sur son ventre. Arrivée devant la grande armoire où se trouvaient toutes sortes de trésors, elle lança un _Accio décorations_ et une boîte se posa délicatement à ses pieds. Un _Wingardium Leviosa_ plus tard, elle était de retour dans le salon, ladite boîte flottant devant elle. Cette dernière fut accueillie avec les applaudissements de Scorpius. Il adorait voir ses parents utiliser la magie. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'apporter de quoi décorer le sapin.

La petite famille décora alors manuellement le grand arbre pendant deux bonnes heures dans les rires, la bonne humeur… et la musique qui s'échappait du vieux gramophone de Drago. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'assirent tous les trois sur le canapé et Ginny alluma les petites lumières d'un coup de baguette.

\- Il est beau notre sapin, hein ? S'émerveilla Scorpius après quelques instants de silence.

\- Oh oui, mon grand…

\- Il est très beau. » Répondirent ses parents.


End file.
